


Shadowfax, Prince of Horses

by Ravenne_Vilyovantare



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenne_Vilyovantare/pseuds/Ravenne_Vilyovantare
Summary: A poetic tribute to a beloved stallion.





	Shadowfax, Prince of Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net
> 
> I own nothing! Although it would be amazing to say that Shadowfax is mine...

_ Finest horse in Ennorath; _

_ Chief and prince of all equine. _

_ Unbreakable to Elves and Men; _

_ Last-born of noble mearas line. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame of royal kin. _

_ From Oromë’s Nahar descended; _

_ Heir to Felaróf of old. _

_ Hailing from Rohan’s jade fields _

_ ‘Round Meduseld, the Hall of Gold. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame would renown win. _

_ Roaming mountain, forest, plain; _

_ Free and wild as bird in flight. _

_ More swift and fleet then leaping deer; _

_ Tamed by only friend or right. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame on whisp’ring wind. _

_ In darkest eyes is wisdom’s light, _

_ Intelligence of the mearas kin. _

_ Pricked ears as sharp as blade of sword _

_ Understand the tongues of men. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame ‘neath rippling skin; _

_ Mane of silk and starlike eyes; _

_ Legs that flash like dagger’s blade; _

_ Lion’s strength and dragon’s fire; _

_ In wonder and splendor arrayed. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame, surreal vision. _

_ Never taking bit nor bridle; _

_ As Silmarils ablaze with light. _

_ Flash of beauty ever faithful _

_ Steadfastly bears Rider of White. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame dances as bows sing. _

_ Pride no other steed could match; _

_ Ridden by Mithrandir alone. _

_ Though challenged by the chief Ringwraith, _

_ Standing calm, as still as stone. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame, courage within. _

_ Elusive as the unicorn; _

_ An opal stone in meadows green. _

_ A moonbeam on the midnight hills; _

_ The like shall not again be seen. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings upon your hooves; _

_ Silver flame out of legend. _

_ Loyal e’er to master and friend,  _

_ In time of war and time of peace. _

_ When Mithrandir left Middle-Earth, _

_ With him passed West over Sea. _

_ Shadowfax! Shadowfax! _

_ Steed and friend of Olórin; _

_ Falcon’s wings on flying hooves; _

_ Silver flame beyond setting sun. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
